TMNT Escape the Un-Dead
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: It is the zombie apocalypse and the turtles have gotten out of the city. They are trying to get to a safe place or to leave the country. What will happen when they find a potential safe house in Texas. Will they manage to get there before they are turned, will it be a hoax or will Don's calculations be correct. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT Escape the Undead

a/n: Enjoy! :)  
Bold=Japanese

Chapter 1

The streets were littered with trash and body parts, to them it made the sewers seem like a palace. Now even their home wasn't safe. This world was not the one they know, it was a dark, dangerous and hostile place but they were survivors. And it helped that they didn't get to meet many people. But that was in the past, they had moved on since then even left New York. They had made it to a small town just outside the state in Pennsylvania, but that wasn't far enough, they had to keep heading west and then south toward the Mexican border, where they can get a boat and hopefully leave the disease ridden country.

Donatello was sitting outside the overprotected mobile home on his laptop, it was the middle of the day and they were in a field, but could easily get into the town for food and supplies. Raphael sat beside him. "Ya know them zombies might find ya if you sit there too long." He said. Don just gave him a quick contented smile.  
"How did this even happen, this apocalypse has forced the entire country to its knees. How did this even happen?" He asked. The turtle in red looked at his younger brother. More than anything he wanted things to go back to the way they were. "Ya know Don. We are working around the clock. It ain't gonna turn back time. It ain't gonna change what happened ta Splinter." Raph shuddered at the memory.

Flashback

 _It was another quiet night in the city and the turtles had gotten back from fighting with some foot zombies, it was their first proper encounter with the zombies and the turtles returned confused and afraid. It was then that they realised how bad the situation was. "Sensei we're home now." Leo called as they walked into their main living space. A zombie jumped out from behind the sofa. It wasn't just an ordinary zombie. It was Splinter. He lunged at them hungry for his sons. The four boys fought him off as best they could, but in the end they had to decapitate him. The father they loved was gone and could never come back._

 _They quickly grabbed all the supplies they could that would be useful and left home. They got in the battle shell and attempted to go to Canada. They only made it up to North Hampton before the Battle shell was destroyed by zombies. So they made a new plan and found the Motor Home. They let Don do some modifications before heading towards Mexico. There would be weak points in the border and they could potentially get in undetected and somehow make it out to sea. Where there was a chance at going to another country. They were hoping that the UK wasn't infected and that they could live in London. Or to go to Japan and stay with the Ancient One, who was family.  
_ _  
_End Flashback

"Still it doesn't mean that we can't find a better future for everybody." Don said. Raph looked at the screen. It was then that he seen what Don was working on. To Raph it looked like a bunch of long words that a doctor might use. So it was clear he was looking for a cure. "If I can just find the cure before we reach the border then. We can find a helicopter and disinfect the country." The two turtles looked out at the scenery as they reminisced over the past.

As they sat Leo ran over to them. "You two know that thinking about the past won't help the future. Out here it is survival of the fittest." Raph pulled away from Don.  
"You are the one who said that we should get food and supplies from the town at night." Don could sense the tension in the air, but he knew better than to interfere.  
"What is that supposed to mean. I knew what I was doing."  
"You said it yourself, the best way for us to survive is for us to hunt at night. This whole get to the border thing was your idea." Raph yelled. The field was checked out and there were no zombies. So it was safe to shout a little. "So what does big Raph plan on doing. I realised that we are never safe. I said I was sick of being in the shadows, but even now we are in the shadows hiding from people that we could align with." Leo yelled in return. Don went inside to wake up Mikey and get away from the arguing. "Yeah, because ya said not to. Why'd ya change yer mind all of sudden eh?" Raph asked furiously. It was then that Leo jumped on top of him. They started wrestling on the half dead grass.

Across the field a human heard the shouting. He decided to follow it. Don seen him coming. "Raph, Leo. Knock it off we have company. Get in here and argue." He shouted to them through the bullet proof glass window that was opened slightly. The two stopped and ran inside. The person reached the motor home. "Please you gotta let me in. There everywhere all over town. I cannot survive on my own." He pleaded banging on the door.  
"I was just there and I never saw anything." Leo said as he opened the door. Raph gave him a hard look, but didn't question it.

A while later the man, who the turtles found out was called Nathan, had heard the story of their origin and how they had to protect themselves by killing splinter. Leo had went over to Don who had his head inside the motor home's engine trying to get it to work. "Hey Don can you fix it?" He asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Don shook his head.  
"We are at the opposite side of Pennsylvania, the only way this is going anywhere when it is fixed is when and if we find fuel to make it go. Until then we are stuck in this field." Leo kicked the tyre. "Doing that won't make it go either. Take Mikey and find a gas station. So that Raph and I can fix this, we are the only ones that know how."

Leo and Mikey were on their way down to the town. They took the longest route, it was the safest way into the town. So far the only way were there was no zombies or groups of people. They were looking for the gas station, when they seen a group of zombies mindlessly coming toward them. Mike brought out his chucks as Leo drew his katana swords. "Michelangelo, are you ready?" He asked. Mike only nodded as they engaged in the battle. By the end of it, they were exhausted and still had their sort-of-humanity. "Well that was easy, we just need to avoid being bitten." Mikey said. Then he had an idea. "Leo do any of these abandoned cars have any gas in them?" He asked. Leo shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know, Mikey. Why?" Leo responded.  
"Because it would be easier to syphon gas than it would be to actually get from a gas station." Mikey started. "And we have the equipment with us." Leo looked at him and nodded, obviously liking the plan. It was so much easier to find a car and syphon gas as all the gas stations were few and far between, not really in an apocalypse-friendly way. So they got to work. Syphoning gas from the cars that lined the streets. It took about an hour before they had enough to fill the gas tank. "Okay, that's the cannister filled up. We need to get back, we've been here too long." Leo told Mikey. It was then that Leo noticed that somebody had been watching them. " **Somebody is watching us.** " Leo said in Japanese. Mike nodded, and spoke back in Japanese.  
" **Okay so what so we do?** "  
" **Hope that he doesn't know what we are saying and pass through without a fight.** " Leo answered. Mike liked that plan, he knew that people were acting a little crazy right now, and would steal whatever supplies they could get off of them. " **I will give the signal and we go from there,** " Mike suggested winking.  
" **We find a route that takes us further away from camp. Then we double back before heading in the right direction.** " Leo said.

Across the road the man was holding a shot gun. "What are you saying little green men?" He asked himself.  
"Okay then I guess we better go. We would be much safer if we talked about baseball somewhere else."  
"Yeah, come on Mikey. Donnie and Raph have to be finished by now." Leo motioned his head to let Mike know what way they were going. They left knowing that the shot gun guy would follow. To be honest it was the oldest trick in the book, and it has worked every time the turtles tried it. "So is there any point in talking to you about sensei, or can it wait?" Mike asked. Leonardo looked upset for about a smidgen of a second then any trace of it was replaced by a hard look. "It can wait." He said.

The walked eventually losing the guy. So they doubled back and headed toward the camp. When they got there Raph and Don were discussing when to go and look for their brothers. "Hey look there they are." Don said pointing at them. The four teenagers ran into each other nearly knocking themselves off of their feet. "Why were you guys gone. Zombies, or any other kind of problems?" Don asked.  
"Both actually. Here is the gas we need. We syphoned it when we couldn't figure out where the gas station is." Leo said.  
"After fighting mindless zombies, and before eluding an old guy with a shot gun." Raph smiled slightly. He was enjoying the fact that nobody cared what they looked like. Survival of the fittest seemed to include them and had brought them closer to humanity than ever before. "Ya know he coulda followed ya," Raph started, "Waiting for the right time to jump ya an' swipe our supplies."  
"Well we made sure that we lost him before doubling back. We did pay attention to sensei's teachings, mostly." Mikey said. Even so he looked behind him and never seen anybody. Raph hit him upside the head. Mikey complained while rubbing his green, bald head.

They were travelling at night, so any groups of people were not ransacking them in the middle of the day. For the most part it was them fighting off as many zombies as possible. Which Raph and Mikey clearly found amusing. While they were doing that Don was on his laptop trying to cure the un-deadly disease, or find a safe house where they were safe from the infected humans. There was probably a few west from there location, so that was where they were going at least until they found a boat or something. The entire plan depended on it.

All four boys were quiet as they were travelling. It was unusual for them to be like that, but they needed to think things over. They had witnessed the people that they loved change into mindless monster's and there was nothing they could do. First it was Casey, who got bit in the arm while fighting zombie-fied purple dragons in his usual attire, meaning sweats, a tank top and his hockey mask. Then April went when a hoard of them broke into her shop when she was in the shower. And Angel went when her school was under attack. At least one of the turtles had been present at all those events and couldn't save their friends. But the hardest one had to have been the only one where they were all together, when Splinter was turned into one of them. It was Donatello's best guess that he had went topside and got bitten, and came home not realising that he was infected.

Nathan came out of the bathroom. "So are we going anywhere that is protected or important in any way?" He asked sitting down at the small table across from Don.  
"I hacked the national grid and I am looking for anywhere that has power surges. That way we can tell if anywhere is safe." Don replied while he worked. "As I am doing that I am working to try and find a cure. This all started with a science experiment going wrong, flipping out and giving itself a get out of jail free card. So to find the cure we need to find the source, but we don't know if the original zombie is even still alive. So we are going with the next best thing. Figuring out what triggers the mutation and finding a way to reverse the process." Nathan looked at the turtle confused.  
"And how are you going to do that?" He asked. Don looked up from his laptop.  
"I have no idea." He said and continued typing.

About an hour later. Don stood up. "Guys. I just found a potential safe house. We need to go towards Texas. And if it isn't a safe house, then we continue our plan to get out of the country." Leo nodded.  
"Nathan, can you drive?" He asked taking his eye off the road. Nathan nodded. "Good then take the wheel, for a bit. I am sick of driving." He sat down where Nathan had been. "Don what is the easiest way to get to Texas from here?" Don did some calculations.  
"If we stick to highways and freeways. Then we will be able to get gas pretty easily. We can camp in nearby fields during the day, stopping off at small towns to get supplies. Then by the time we reach texas we head towards the border." Don said and then asked if they had a sat nav of GPS navigation system.

It was going to be a long trip, and it was not going to be easy. But it was something that they had to try.

a/n: I usually put a description at the top. But I didn't as I thought that it would ruin the mood. I don't own TMNT or any zombies, which is actually a good thing. I put the Japanese but in there as everybody knows that the turtles speak both Japanese and English. The word for this chapter is Monkey.


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT Escape the Un-Dead

a/n: Enjoy! :)  
Bold=Japanese

Chapter 2

They were heading south and had made it all the way to the opposite end of West Virginia. Don was driving and looked at the gage. "I think that were running out of gas. Better pull over and some more." He said. Raph nodded his head. "The sooner the better. There is a service station over there that way we can get more supplies at the same time." He looked at the service station. It looked recently built, but windows were smashed and the place was a dump. The turtles would be lucky if they found any supplies in there.

The turtles and Nathan piled out of the motor home. "Okay Don you and I will stay here and fill up the tank. The rest of you can go and get anything we need including medical supplies." Everybody nodded. "Get food but only cans they last longer. Get things that can help us survive like lighters and lighter fluid. Watch out for zombies and get sharp things."  
"We get it fearless Leader." Raph said. "Get stuff dat will help us survive." The three left leaving Don and Leo to fill the tank.

Inside the service station. Raph, Mikey and Nathan were creeping around the shop area. Nathan put his finger to his lips. "We can attract any zombies with sound so we need to make a loud enough sound to locate them and then take them out." He said. Mike and Raph agreed. Mikey got his chucks and started to bang them against the shelves in a rhythmic fashion. After about five minutes they had taken out three zombies. And it didn't look like there was any more. "Let's get those supplies." Nathan suggested.

Nathan went to get food, while Raph handled weaponry and Mikey handled medicines. As Mikey walked around the health isles grabbing whatever he could off of the shelves. He knew that medicine would be in short supply soon, and Don had said that a lot survivors would die of natural causes. He was not about to let that happen to his brothers, they had lost too much in only a matter of weeks.

Raph was in garden supply's. There were potential weapons everywhere. He picked up a pair of trimmers and some gas to light a barbeque. He then headed to kitchenware, where he picked up a set of knives. He contemplated picking up a rolling pin, but what use would it be to them, they still had their weapons. He then went into the cigarette kiosk and picked up a few lighters before heading to find liquor and then the others.

Nathan went around the food isles, collecting foods that were canned and long lasting. The only milk that made sense for him to pick up was long life milk. It was important for them to keep their energy up so he picked up some energy bars. When he decided that they had enough food and supply's they headed back outside to the motor home.

"Hey Donnie, Leo. I found hedge trimmers. Can ya imagine decapitating a zombie with one a these?" He asked holding the garden tool in the air. Leo and Don nodded in approval.  
"I take it you got the weapons. And Mike and Nathan worked on the other stuff." Don asked. Raph brought his other new toys, which included a couple of sets of kitchen knives and a blow torch. While they were chatting a hoard of zombies were watching them.

"We better get going before anything happens." Leo commented, breaking up the conversation Don and Raph were having about different ways to kill zombies with a blow torch. An un-dead jumped out of the nearby bushes. He had nearly bit Raph when a steel bladed sword went right through his head. "Thanks bro." Raph said as more approached them. Mikey pulled out his nunchucks and started swinging them. They jumped into battle. Mikey knocked out several un-dead within three seconds. Raph however had already killed about five with his Sai. They needed to find a gun and use it fast. "Guys we need to get out of here before we get eaten alive." Leo yelled. They realised then that getting to Texas was a lot harder than they thought it would be. Soon enough Donatello had gotten to the caravan and was starting the enigne.  
"Guys get in before we end up as Zombie chow." He yelled. The four nearly men ran and hopped into the motor home. Soon enough they were gone. They had some new supplies and even some new toys.

When they were safe they stopped. "Wow what a time to be turtle." Donatello said pulling over.  
"Yeah about that. Do you think that's how you guys survived all of this, because your turtles?" Nathan asked.  
"I like to think we survived because we don't really know enough people for us to be any kind of a target right now. But the people we did know have already been turned. And because we don't know that many people, losing who we did know hurt a lot. Especially our dad." Leo told him.  
"You told me about him. He sounds like he was a great person. Taking four babies off the street and raising them as his own. That takes a special kind of person." Nathan answered.  
"I never really thought about it that way." Leo rubbed the back of his head and looked over at Mikey who was watching Zombieland.  
"Mikey what is that on your arm?" Leo asked. "Don get Raph to drive. I think we have injured." Don did as he was told.

Five minutes later and Mikey was close to tears. "I'm sorry Mikey but we need to cut the infected limb off if you want to survive this."  
"Pull over we need to make a fire. And get the saw. Thank god you got chloroform. That way I can knock you out before I remove the limb." Don told Mikey.

Don held a rag soaked in the stuff up to Mikey's face. Soon enough he was asleep. Don then got some of the liquor that Raph had collected and rubbed his arm with it. There were already some skin lesions. He then began to work at sawing through the bone. When he was half way through, he done what saw never and broke off the rest of the joint. "Raph is that blow torch hot enough yet?" Don asked not wanting Mikey to lose any more blood. Raph nodded and him over the weapon Don held it up to his arm. It did it's job and quickly sealed the wound. Then came the job of tuning him over so that they could wrap the wound. "There all done." Don said triumphantly.

About an hour later Mikey opened his eyes. At first he registered pain, then the now familiar sight of the inside of the RV. Finally he was able to reach one of his hands up and rub it down his face. But when he wasn't able to move or locate his other arm he screamed in his high pitched girly scream. Next thing he saw was his brothers standing over him.  
"Relax Mikey, I think that losing your arm is a small price to pay for humanity." Leo told him.  
"I guess you didn't realise that you were bit due to the adrenaline rush of the fight. It was really lucky that you weren't turned." Don told his little brother.  
"Wow it is a good thing I picked up medical supplies." MIkey joked. The three older turtles smiled realising that their youngest brother was okay. Then he tried to sit up and ended up being pushed back down again by Don, who never wanted him to over exert himself.

Later that night Nathan woke up and walked over to where the turtles were supposedly sleeping. Walking over to Michelangelo, he held a shot gun up to the orange-clad turtles face ready to blow his face off. Just before he pressed the trigger, the gun was quickly pulled away from his hand. He had no idea where it had disappeared to, or who had taken it.

The next day when Nathan went to a nearby stream to wash the turtles had a conversation about him. " **Nathan nearly killed Mikey last night boys. It was lucky that I heard him and took the gun off of him in time otherwise we would have lost our little brother.** " Leo told them. (They decided to have the conversation in Japanese to avoid Nathan understanding what they were speaking about.)  
" **We don't need another thing like that happening. I say we ditch him.** " Don added as he poked the breakfast with a stick.  
" **I say we feed him to the un-dead and then treat him the he was gonna with Mike.** "  
" **Can I be the first to say no to that idea. Being bitten is no fun. Now can you tell me why we are speaking Japanese?** " The three other turtles turned around as Michelangelo walked out of the motor-home.  
"I didn't think you would be up for a while. You just lost a limb. You need time to heal little brother." Don said helping him down the steps.  
"I can walk down stairs by myself Donatello." Mikey pushed his brother away as he climbed down the steps. "It was my arm you cut off not my leg."  
"Having an arm cut off has made you narky." Leo commented as a joke, but it was taken the wrong way. "Sorry Mike, I didn't mean it that way." Leo had seen the rise of Mikey's face that would have been accompanied by the crossing of his arms if it was possible.  
"That wasn't very funny Leo and not very appreciated at the moment." Don said trying to console Mike back to the fire that they had been cooking marshmallows on for a snack.

That night as the turtles got back on the move Nathan was still with them, but was no longer allowed to have a gun in the RV as they went further south to Texas and possible safety.

a/n: Man this has taken a long time to write. I kinda lost inspiration half way through. I got it back though and decided bye, bye Mikey's arm. The next chapter will be an interesting re-encounter of how they lost their relatives and loved ones.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT Escape the Un-Dead

a/n: Sorry if it took a while to update, but it has been busy. I have to admit. I told you what was going to happen in the last chapter. The word for this chapter is Elephant. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

The mobile home was quiet and the atmosphere had a taste of mistrust in it. Nobody was speaking, and Donatello was driving so it was very quiet as not even the keys on his laptop could be heard as they drove the least direct route towards the Alamo. As Donnie had found out after the heated discussion was lead to Nathan staying with them. "Is there anything I can do to make up for what I done?" He asked them breaking the silence.  
"You mean besides begging for our forgiveness, no. You nearly killed our brother." Leo answered him, as the air grew thicker with anticipation.  
"I thought that he was turning into one of them." Nathan answered.  
"We stopped the infection from spreading. Isn't that enough for you?" Leo asked rhetorically. Nathan stood up and walked up to the bedroom of the RV.  
"Maybe we are being to hard on him." Michelangelo put in. "I'll go and talk to him, make sure that we still have someone that we can call ally, and friend." Leo put his head down, realising that he was being a hard assed jerk.

"Hey, can I come in?" Mikey asked knocking on the door.  
"Sure." Nathan replied. "Whats up Mikey."  
"I just felt like we were giving you a bit of a hard time. I wanted to make sure that you were all right." Mikey replied  
"I'm fine."  
"No your not. How about I tell you a story. This is exactly what happened when we found out about the apocalypse."

 _Michelangelo's Story_

Me and Donnie were on our way over to our friend April's house after she called saying someone had broken into her place and tried to bite her. When we got there she was hysterical. She kept saying that we were going to die and that guy who broke in wasn't hurt until she hit his head too hard he died, but every other way she hit him he never went down.

"Mikey, Donnie you have to help me there is something not quite right about this." April told us. She passed out there and then and then the same scabs that I had on my arm started to appear all over her body and the next thing we knew she was dead.

We stayed with her for another five minutes to make sure she was okay. Which I understand is a little stupid, but she was like a sister to us. Then her eyes opened and they weren't the same they were clouded over as if she couldn't focus them on anything. I noticed blood coming out of her mouth and remembered all of the zombie flicks I had watched and realised that she had been turned. As quickly as I could I pulled Don away from her. She lunged at her and we both panicked. I grabbed a few shiruken out of my belt and flung them at her head. We watched as she tumbled to the floor and landed in a heap. "That wasn't April any more Donnie. Come on we have to get out of here and warn the others."

The others weren't having a good time either. It turned out that Leo had gotten a distress signal to meet out other friend Angel at her school. Leo ran into the gymhall and seen Angel fighting off a bunch of Zombies by herself. She was surrounded. "Angel behind you!" He yelled. If the other students that hadn't been bitten weren't too busy they would have been shocked to see Leo run in and slice several kids the same age of us in half in about three seconds flat. "You okay?" He asked kissing her on the cheek.  
"I think one of them bit me." She replied. Leo checked out the wound on her shoulder.  
"It looks infected." That's when it happened, that's when Leo had to watch his girlfriend be turned into a savage cannibal.

Angel woke up and shot forward her eyes were lacking focus and her mouth was dripping with blood. "Fuck." Leo swore, all of the other zombies had been taken care of. Angel leapt forward and tried to bite him. Leo used one of his arms to try and fend her and his other to reach one of the swords that he hadn't put back after the fight. He finally reached one and used both hands to send the blade up through her mouth to crack her skull and kill her. He pushed her off the top of him and turned around to see a blood covered teenager staring at him.  
"You were the guy that was dating Angel?" He asked.  
"Yeah, surprised?" Leo replied with his usual smug look. "I-" He collapsed down in front of this unknown stranger and cried his heart out. He stopped when he realised that the three of us were out there probably wondering what was going on.

Raphael was with our good friend Casey Jones. They were off fighting purple dragons, the only difference being that these dragons were mindless zombies. They jumped into action when they seen one attacking an old lady in an alleyway. Casey attacked the dragon as Raph helped the old lady get to her feet, fortunately she hadn't received any kind of injury. And unfortunately Casey had been bitten on his arm. Raph looked at him in shock, then ran to his best friend's side when he collapsed in front of him. When casey woke up he had changed. His skin was paler and he his eyes were glassed over. Seeing Raph he raised his head to bite him. Raph never let it get that far and managed to keep the zombie-fied vigilante from attacking him for long enough that he could barely hold his arms up anymore. With his last ounce of energy Raph tossed Casey behind him and got to his feet. Raph flug shiruken at Casey's head and watched in horror as they hit their target and fell to the ground in an un-dead heap.

Don and I called the others and agreed to meet up in a protected area to attempt to figure out what had happened. By the time we met up, we were over the shock of seeing un-dead monsters but were beginning to morn the loss of our friends. It took about fifteen minutes of debating before we decided to go back to the lair. When we got there however, our world was turned completely on it's head.

"Sensei are you home?" Leo called out. No answer came. We walked towards Splinters room and knocked on the door. No answer came. We walked toward the entertainment centre hoping that he would be watching his shows. When suddenly his furry figure jumped out as us from the other side of the couch. Then tried to eat Don. For an hour we tried our best to save him, for an entire hour we managed to stop our father from turning us into one of them. In the end Leo had to slice his head off with his swords and there was nothing he could have done to save him.

We collected everything that could be of any importance and left the city in the battle shell. We began heading north to north hampton and half way there we were ambushed by humans and had to think of something else and fast. So we found this little beauty and let Donnie do his thing and well you know the rest.

 _End Michelangelo's Story  
_  
Nathan looked at the turtle in orange. "I knew that the four of you had lost everything in this mess, but I had no idea that you actually had to kill the people you care about most."  
"That's why I told you this story, that's the reason why we seemed a bit hard. All we have left now is each other. And we aren't prepared to let anybody pull the four of us apart. Nathan you are the only friend and ally that we have and in this situation you don't want to be alone, finding a new friend in all of this gave us all hope. Then you went and broke our trust." Nathan lowered his head at these words. He knew that Mikey was right. "Trust can be rebuilt though, you just have to work at it." Mike told him.

Mikey stood and left the small room. Leaving Nathan to think about everything that he was told.

a/n: Third chapter finished. I should probably explain why Angel and Leo are suddenly dating, when I usually pair her off with Raph. I just needed an extra twist and putting the two of them together seemed to be the perfect way to add that in. That and I think they would be an interesting couple.


End file.
